He's a good Kid
by Scorpiusisthebest
Summary: Sequel to "He's Just a boy without a Mother." Hermione is invited by Ginny to have lunch with her for the day but before they do Ginny must check up on Scorpius for the day while Draco is away on a business trip. (One Shot)


**A/N This is another one shot, i plan to make a series of one shots cenetered around Hermione and Scorpius and hopefully eventually leading into a full blown story.**

It was mid way through June as Hermione sat in her office at the Ministry. She was filling out mountains of paperwork she had to do on a daily basis. At times it could be extremely stressful being the Minister for Magic, being a leader of the wizarding community was not an easy task. Having to deal with numerous meetings and press confrencestook its toll even on someone as smart as Hermione Granger Weasley. As busy as she would get, Hermione always made time for her family, she would never put work before them and she wasn't going to start doing it today either. Hermione had promised Ginny she would floo over to her place for lunch today, 'Merlin knows i could use a lunch out' she thought. Hermione set her paperwork to the side as she got up and walked out of her office and made her way to one of the many fireplaces the ministry office had. She picked up some floo powder as she loudly spoke "The Potter's Home". and then she was gone.

In an instant Hermione appeared inside the Potter's fireplace. Hearing the noise, Ginny came out of the Kitchen and smiled as she saw Hermione. They walked up to eachother and hugged one another. They had both been best friends since Hogwarts, Hermione and Ginny were able to talk to eachother about any problem they had, whether it was relationship troubles, problems at work, or just girl talk, they could both trust eachother with anything.

"Hey Mione how's work at the Ministry going?" Asked Ginny

"Lots of paperwork, meetings and press confrences, not to mentioned still have to juggle 3 kids." Hermione says as Ginny looks at her in confusion.

Hermione giggles "The way Ron still acts he may aswell be a 3rd kid."

Ginny smiles and nods in agreement "Can't argue with you there."

"Thanks for talking me into this by the way, Merlin knows i could use a break." Says Hermione.

Ginny laughed to herself. It was always typical of Hermione to overwork herself. Ever since she was in hogwarts she would always be studying, or doing homework. She was even given a time turner by the late Albus Dumbledore to take extra classes. It was in her nature to strive to be the best, this is why she went down in Hogwarts history as one of the brightest and best witches of her day. Everyone always needs to rest every now and then however, and when Hermione began to overwork herself, Ginny would step in and remind her she's not a machine and needed her well deserved breaks.

"Well my Chicken Alfredo is ready but i need a couple minutes first, I have to floo over to the Malfoy Manor" said Ginny as she walked over to her fireplace. Hermione eyed Ginny, wondering why she would be flooing over to Draco's home, sure they had established a better relation with Draco after the time turner incident but she still found it odd.

"Malfoy Manor?" asked Hermione.

"Draco's on a business trip in Europe for 2 weeks so he asked me to check up on Scorpius twice a day for him" explained Ginny. Hermione nodded, it only made sense for Draco to ask that of Ginny. Scorpius and Albus had been best friends since there first year at Hogwarts. Albus had even gone to Astoria Malfoy's funeral. Hermione thought back to the mother's day dance last month when Scorpius broke down in her arms. It broke her heart to see the young boy like that. He was indeed a good kid in her eyes, selfless and caring. She still pondered one thing however.

"I understand that Draco asked you to check up on Scorpius while he's away, but i still don't understand why he would leave Scorpius by himself for 2 weeks" Hermione stated. Merlin knows she would never leave Rose and Hugo by themselves for longer than a day.

"He's not by himself, but i'll explain later i need to floo over. I won't take longer than 5 minutes tops" said Ginny.

Hermione walked with Ginny toward the fire place. "I'll go with you." she said.

Ginny looked at Hermione in surprise and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, i haven't seen him since the Mother's day dance last month." she replied.

Ginny smiled and said. "He told me what you did, how you were there to comfort him when he had what he called his 'freak out'. That was really sweet of you Mione, you know he idolizes you right?"

Hermione was taken aback by this. How could a Malfoy of all people see her as there idol? Scorpius was a good kid without a doubt but the fact that he saw her as someone to look up to left her in awe, she couldn't help but smile. "Does he really?" she asked.

"Yes, he wrote a report about you for his History of Hogwarts class. He even called you the most brightest and best witches to ever attend the school." Ginny replied.

Hermione felt a sense of pride, not in a cocky or self absorbed way, but there was something that felt good about knowing she could have a positive affect on the young Malfoy.

"Well alright lets get going so we can make it back in time for lunch." said Ginny. Hermioned followed her to the fire place as they each grabbed some floo powder and uttered the words 'Malfoy Manor'. They both appeared instantly inside the Malfoy's living room. It was extremely spacious, it might aswell have been the size of 2 houses. She had been to the Malfoy Manor during the time turner incident, but she still felt a sickness of being in the same place where she was tortured for information. She had nightmares for almost a whole year after Voldemort's defeat. In her dreams Bellatrix would kidnapp and torture her for weeks and weeks, all the while Hermione would beg her to end her life only for Bellatrix to continue torturing her, laughing while she did it. It took many muggle therapy sessions aswell as help from Ron, Ginny and Harry's supportiveness for the dreams to finally stop. She shook that thought out of her head as she stepped out of the fire place.

"Scorpius! Are you in here?" called out Ginny.

In an instant an elf apparated before them. It was a female elf who looked to be average in age for an elf. Hermione would be lying if she didn't feel uneasy seeing a house elf at Malfoy manner, especially after the way Dobby was abused. The elf looked over and smiled at them. "Hello, are you looking for master Scorpius?" she asked.

Ginny smiled back and nodded "Yes, i'm just here to check up on him as a request by Draco Malfoy."

"Ah yes, master Draco mentioned you might stop by, i'll bring master Scorpius for you right away." The elf apparated away, and came back just as fast, only this time with a much taller and blonde figure with her.

The elf looked to Scorpius "Do you need anything else master Scorpius?"

"No its alright, i'll take care of it from here." Scorpius smiled at the elf, and with that she apparated away.

Scorpius shifted awkwardly before saying "Hi Mrs. Potter, hi Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione smiled at his awkward shyness "Hello Scorpius, its nice to see you again"

"Hi Scorpius, i just stopped by to check up on you, is everything going well?" Ginny asked.

Scorpius nodded. "Yea, i was just reading in our library while i wait for Al and the others to get here."

This sparked Hermione's curiousity. "What were you reading?" she asked

Scorpius blushed slightly, he was still timid around Hermione. It was hard not to be considering she was the Minister for Magic afterall. "Just a muggle book about what they call chemistry. Its like there own version of potion making, its really neat how they can do so much without any magic." He responded with fascination in his voice.

It surprised Hermione that Draco kept muggle books in his library. She began to wonder just how much Draco had changed his ways.

"Could i get you guys anything? I'm pretty good at making tea." Scorpius offered

Hermione and Ginny looked at eachother before agreeing.

"That sounds wonderful scorpius, but we can't stay for to long ok?" Ginny replied.

He smiled "not a problem, it won't take to long."

Hermione and Ginny followed him into his kitchen. To there surprise it wasn't as big as they'd imagined it to be, it wasn't small by any means but, it paled in comparison to the living room they had been in a few seconds ago. Hermione and Ginny both took seats near the counter as Scorpius begun making there tea. He seemed to have experience with this as he did everything with precision. Seeing Scorpius making tea as opposed to having his house elf do it was baffling to say the least. While Draco had changed alot Hermione couldn't buy into the fact that he had raised Scorpius to do house work, so she deduced that Scorpius picked this up from his mother Astoria. After a couple more minutes Scorpius poured the tea into a couple of tea cups and set them down infront of Hermione and Ginny as they both thanked him.

"Scorpius this is really good, where did you learn to make this?" Ginny asked.

"Sally taught me." He replied.

Hermione looked up with curiousity "Who's Sally?" she asked.

"Oh, umm the person with us in the living room earlier." Scorpius said as he washed out the kettle.

Hermione was confused as there was no other person in the living room aside from his house elf.

"Do you mean your house-" she didn't finish however as Ginny kicked her leg. Hermione gave Ginny a look as her face winced in pain. Scorpius finished washing the kettle and turned towards Hermione.

"I didn't always want her to have to slave away for us all the time, so i asked her to teach me how to make some tea. It was quite a battle to as she kept trying to convince me that she could make it for me whenever i wanted." he shrugged.

'How admirable of him' Hermoine thought. He was a real gentlemen, willing to do things for himself. Even with her own kids it was hard to convince them to help clean up without the use of magic. Hermione and Ginny finished up there tea and stood up.

"Well Scorpius thankyou very much for being a good host, but Mione and i need to get going, i'll be back later to check up on you though." said Ginny as she pulled the young boy in for a hug.

"Anytime Mrs. Potter" Scorpius said as he hugged her back. He turned toward Hermione and extended out his hand.

"It was nice to see you again aswell Mrs. Weasley." He said.

Hermione smiled and instead of shaking his hand she pulled him in for a hug. "Thankyou very much for the tea Scorpius, maybe oneday you could teach me how to make it."

Scorpius stiffined at first before finally smiling and hugging Hermione back. "Sure thing Mrs. Weasley, have a good day." he said as Ginny and Hermione took there leave.

They both walked back to the fire place. As Ginny was about to grab some floo powder Hermione stopped her and gave her a hard glare. "What did you kick me for earlier?" she asked.

Ginny gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry Mione, i didn't mean to kick you that hard, but couldn't let you finish your question."

"Why not? What was so bad about it?" she asked.

Ginny had a sympathetic look on her face. "Scorpius doesn't like when someone refers to Sally as a house elf. He see's her as a part of his family, that's why i mentioned earlier that he wasn't staying alone. Draco trust Sally enough to let Scorpius stay in the Manor while he's away. He only asked me to check up on him as precaution since, well you know Sally is still an elf nonetheless." She replied.

Hermione understood now. She was about to ask Scorpius if he was referring to his house elf. While she was the one who advanced the rights of house elves during her time in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Hermione had to admit that Scorpius went above and beyond even herself. He refused to see Sally as nothing more than a house elf, going as far as seeing her as an equal and a member of his family. Hermione had to admit she never though a Malfoy would be able to melt her heart so much, but the young Malfoy did exactly that. Hermione saw what Albus would see in Scorpius, he was the most caring a loyal friend someone could have, and she was glad that Draco and Astoria were able to raise such a fine kid.

"I see then, i'll make sure to remember that next time." she replied.

Ginny smirked. "Don't tell me the great Hermione Granger Weasley has taken a liking to Scorpius?"

Hermione smacked her friend's arm. "He's a sweet kid, and besides i know you loved that tea he made just as much as i did."

Ginny chuckled. "Come on lets get going, you are going to have your well deserved relaxing lunch."she said.

They both floo'd back to the Potter's home. As they arrived they saw Albus, James, Lily, Rose and Hugo walking down the stairs chatting.

"I'm telling you Al its going to work perfectly, Scorp's yard is giant, there's plenty of room." said Jame as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They all stopped as they saw Ginny and Hermione.

Rose and Hugo looked up in surprise. "Mum, what are you doing here, i thought you were at work?" asked Rose.

"I came by to have lunch with your aunt Ginny." Hermione replied.

Lily went up and gave her aunt a big hug. "How are you aunt Hermione." she asked.

"I'm doing fine Lily thank you for asking." she smiled.

Ginny eyed them all. "Where are you all off to?" she asked.

"We're going over to Scorpius's place, we're gonna play some Quidditch" said Albus.

Rose looked at her mom. "Is it ok if we go to mom?" she asked.

Hermione smiled and said "Alright but i want you and Hugo to be on your best behavior."

"Thanks mum, bye aunt Ginny." Rose said as they all went to the fire place. One by one all the potter and weasley kids said bye to their moms as they floo'd over to the Malfoy's. Hermione and Ginny both looked on thinking the same thing. How wonderful it was that the Weasley's and Potter's were breaking and old rivalry and turning it into a friendship. It was a nice feeling knowing years of rivalvy between the Weasley's and Malfoy's seemed to have dicipated with this new generation. James turned around to face his mom.

"Don't worry mum, i promise you i will be the responsible one and keep them out of trouble." he said as he flung his bag on his back. Ginny fround as she saw the contents in Jame's bag.

"Wait a minute. James are those fireworks!?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Bye mom bye aunt Hermione." He said as he quickly spoke "Malfoy Manor." and then he was gone.

Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned. "That boy's going to be the death of me."

Hermione shook her head. "Come on Gin, lets eat cause i'm starving and i gotta be back to the office in 50 minutes." Both Ginny and Hermione walked back into the kitchen to finally enjoy there lunch time together.

* * *

Ginny walked around in the Malfoy Manor to check up on Scorpius one more time for the day. Sally had told her he was in the library reading. Ginny was still fuming when she found out James had set off some fireworks in Scorpius's backyard which flew in threw a window and caused damage to one of the rooms. Luckily Sally had used her elf magic to repair the damage, but someone could have gotten seriously hurt. She walked into the library as she saw Scorpius reading, he was so into his book that he almost didn't notice her. Ginny cleared her throat and Scorpius set his book down as he looked up at her.

"Hi Mrs. Potter." He said.

"Hello Scorpius, how's everything for you tonight?" Ginny asked. She had grown to care for him ever since Albus became friends with him in there 1st year. Though she only had quick interactions with him it was enough for Ginny to consider him an extended member of the family. 'A Malfoy in the family, i guess this is life's way of an ironic twist' she thought to herself.

"I'm good Mrs. Potter, i hope you weren't to hard on James by the way, Sally managed to fix up the mess we made, and well it was my fault to for agreeing with his plan." He said with a guily look on his face. Ginny walked up towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's grounded for the week, I know you guys were just trying to have fun but you all know better, what if someone had gotten hurt?"

Scorpius looked at the ground as Ginny lectured him. "Don't let James get you into trouble, you know he's just like my brothers, Fred and George were always pulling pranks and up to no good"

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Potter, it was just nice to have them all come over, i don't have any siblings or much of a big family to do things with so i just got carried away." Scorpius replied with sadness in his voice.

Ginny hugged him, she could tell he had been lonely for most of his life before hogwarts. She had such a big family that it was easy for her to forget Scorpius was an only child and after his Mother's death the only person he had left was Draco. He also had his Grandparents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy but from what Ginny heard from Albus, Scorpius wasn't to fond of them with there views on blood purity. "It's alright honey, just be more careful next time alright ?"

He nodded. "I will Mrs. Potter."

"Well if there's nothing else i'll be taking my leave, don't your father wants you to be in bed by 11 ok?" Ginny stated.

"Sure thing, before you leave Mrs. Potter can i ask you a question?" Scorpius said.

"What's on your mind?" Ginny asked.

"Do you think Mrs. Weasley hates me?" He asked.

Ginny was surprised by this as Scorpius was the one who told her it was Hermione who comforted him during the Mother's day dance last month.

"Of course not honey, why on earth would you think that?" She asked

Scorpius blushed as he realized what a silly question it was. Of course she didn't hate him, she has been nice to him so far and even gave him a hug when he offered her a handshake before she left. He had always been insecure though and he already knew of her past experience with his great aunt.

"I know about how my mum's sister tortured her and even carved the word mudblood on her arm, and well Rose didn't really like me to much during my first years at hogwarts, i thought it may have been because her Parents didn't like me." He said.

Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile. "Scorpius, i've known Hermione for over 20 years and she would never hold you responsible for the actions of your family, none of us do, you weren't even born yet when it all happened honey."

Scorpius sighed in relief. "Thank's Mrs. Potter, i always figured that was the case, but it's nice to actually hear it."

"You have nothing to thank us for honey, you are a great person, don't ever let anyone make you think otherwise ok?" She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now i have to get going, stay out of trouble and be in bed by 11 mister."

"Yes mrs. Potter, goodnight." Scorpius waved.

"You can call me Ginny Scorpius, Mrs. Potter makes me feel old, good night honey, sleep well." She said as she walked out of the library and headed to the fire place to floo back home.

 **A/N: To those wondering, yes this is a sequel to my other one shot "He's just a boy without a mother." Please review guys, it means alot to get opinions. I'm trying to make it as canon as possible but i changed a few things. In the Cursed Child the time turner incident happened during Scorpius and Albus's fourth year, in my story it happens in there third year. Other than that everything is a sequel to the Cursed Child.**


End file.
